Ark 16 Episode 37: The Equivalent Exchange
Participants Mary Lucious Creed Ohblivious: As Mary giggled and clapped at the show she watching she stopped her clapping when she smelt the most beautiful scent tickling her small button nose. Her eyes widened in hunger as she followed the scent pushing and shoving people as she walked out of the mall and outside, she spotted a strange man looking suspicious. She stopped her walking and stared for a while. She licked her lips with a small grin. “Mmmh, A Positive… and O..?” She sniffed the air and followed him for a while until she finally tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly, almost as if she startled him. “GOD FUCK…” He shouted. “Oh, my I didn’t mean to scare you stranger..” The man sighed in relief and held his chest. His hands were covered in blood as she looked down at them. “Ah… that’s why you look suspicious.” She giggled and the man quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. “Shhh, just follow me. I can’t let anyone know you saw me.” Mary just giggled and nodded following him. He seemed a bit confused that she wasn’t frightened but shrugged it off and shoved her into his car, and quickly ran to the passenger seat. “So who’d you kill?” She asked in a sing-song tone. She smiled big watching him. “Man lady, you’re creepy in a hot way… I… uh… I had to get rid of someone.” He finally admitted. “So where are we going?” She asked tilting her head curiously. “Just… you’ll see…” He sighed like he really didn’t want to do this but continued to drive off. Finally as they got to their destination they ended up in a warehouse. He got out of the car and grabbed her out of the passenger seat holding her tightly. Mary simply let him have his fun until they finally got into the warehouse. He shoved her back, she walked forwards her back facing him and tilted her head. “What’re we doing here?..” The man sighed and pulled out a gun. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpmAD4gcLMo) Mary smiled a bit, then she turned around. “Oh my.. what is this thing?” She walked up to him slowly, her eyes staring into his, almost making him go into a trance. She came closer as she took a nail and traced the gun. “J-Just.. stand still.. I don’t wanna make this harder for me.” Mary began to laugh like a maniac. “Oh?.. I see..” Her red eyes flickered as she snatched the gun from him in a matter of .2 seconds. The man gasped almost falling back. “WHAT THE FUCK LADY?” She giggled. “You’re gonna be my dessert!” She smiled big holding the gun to his crotch. “But first, I need to make sure you won’t die with a boner like the last guy. That was weird.” She smiled as the man yelled before she blew his balls off. He fell back trying to crawl away and holding his crotch. “Oh don’t run baby.. we we’re just about to have some fun.” She pouted following him, as she stepped on his back, her heel crushed him into the ground until the heel cut open his back and sliced down the middle, blood splurged all over her as she leaned down and began to feast. She moaned with delight. “Mmmh.. the best is when they run…” She smiled as she continued to munch. Uub:((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Q05fdsdAtes )) “ Her name is unknown those who laid eyes on her never had the chance to live and tell the story the only thing we got on her is this footage from the streetlights camera that I hacked “ Larry stated passing a black and white blur of a photo over to Lucious Creed whose long midnight black hair trailed swiftly over his shoulders. His black wife beater held a tight and firm grip around his muscular and athletic tone of a body his tribal tattoos trailing from the right of his chest down to the wrist of his right arm. He took the picture from Larrys grip and gave it a stern glare his glare forced a silent ambience which took a hold on the room at that moment. “ And you say she may be in alliance with Yani ?” Lu’s answer was quickly responded by the nodding of Larrys head “ She may be one of the mutants of the mutant district Yani recently took over but were not quite sure.. she’s a bit too good looking “ Larry stated taking another look at the photo “ Send me her location “ Lu commanded before marching off towards the car door of the 2100 Escalade .Eden quickly taking his place among the drivers seat.” I’ll have the Street lights hacked and send over her last known location “ Lu gave off a light nod before rolling up his windows. A quick 30 minutes passed before Larrys voice was heard crystal clear within the cars radio “Lu she was last seen in a car with a male at 14:00 heading to the abandon warehouse down by eagle bay “ Larry stated before Lu forced his wrist into a 60 degree turn forcing the car to pull a quick U-turn as it’s wheel gave off a ear terrorizing squeech that was followed by the burning of the wheel that left the inside of the car with a stench of burning rubber. Lu kinda held regret on leaving his costume but he couldn’t risk using it while it was still in repair he just had to do this as Lu and night Owl. He needed to find his sister and he was willing to do anything to do that even if that meant throwing himself into danger without being able to use his alias Nightowl as a shield. Upon arriving at the warehouse Lu gave off a quick twitching of the eye upon the feel of a dark and evil energy Lu gave off a slight hum before reaching into the trunk and pulling out his bo staff taking slow and steady steps towards the entrance of the warehouse. Lu gave off a slight pushing of the warehouse door allowing the skies light to illuminate through the room. Lu peeked his head in forcing his body to follow while keep a firm awareness of his surroundings. Walter.C..Dornez.600.138190.jpg Kamishiro.Rize.full.1746518.jpg Kamishiro.Rize.600.1747087.jpg Ohblivious: Mary looked up quickly as she finished her feasting, blood dripping down her chin as she licked her lips. Someone was near, she could smell it.. except they were ready for her. She was somewhat confused. Why were there people after her? Doesn’t everyone need to feast just like her? She stood up in her full height and kicked the dead body in front of her. “He looks so cute dead..” She tilted her head looking down at the body and stepped back a bit as she noticed two men entering the warehouse. Her eyes quickly flickered as her claws sprung out while she climbed up a pole and sat up top on a small bar above them cautiously, quickly latching on to the bar before they even noticed her crawling up. Mary looked down at them in confusion as she sat perched like a cat ready to pounce. Her red hair fell over her shoulder as she looked down at them, a bit pearly white smile appeared on her face. “How cute, the prey looking for the hunter.” She hummed seductively. “But you’re in luck, I’m so full, so be gone with you and leave me alone.” She snapped with a sharp grin. She stood up as she paced on the pole balancing herself. “What’re you two even doing in here anyways? I sense you’re after something and I sure hope it’s not me.” She squinted her eyes down at them unsure if they were armed or not. Her curvaceous hips swayed while she walked on the pole. “I best be leaving now though, my daddy’s gonna kill me.~” She giggled away as she stared down at them, and waved. “Cya.” She jumped off the pole landing on her legs crouched and her hand in front of her on the floor, her eyes shot up to glance at them again. “Wait.. a minute.. you look familiar… “ She began to laugh and walked up close to Lu’s face. “Do you have a sister?” Her laughing stopped as she exchanged glances with Eden. “Hm..” She backed up quickly before they could do much to her. She stood back a bit now. “Anyways… I need to go, you’re blocking my entrance. Excuse me.” She said as she waved her hand for them to move. Lu was left in utter disbelief as he caught sight of her what did they do to her he questioned himself taking a step closer leaving Larry at the door. This girl was at the other end of the loop but he was quite impressed with her balance and equilibrium. Lucious aqua blue eyes sparked at the girl a bit intrigued while at the same time forcing himself to hold in a fierce amount of anger. What did Yani do to this girl and what if he did the same to Lana. “ Who are you ? “ Lu questioned but the instinct she spoke of a resemblance to someone. Lu just knew he was speaking of Her.He was positive he spoke of Lana. Larry grinded his teeth at the thought. Lu linged his hands around both her arms forcing a grip around her shoulders forcing her forward. His cold blue gaze forced upon her somewhat distant blood lust sort of a gaze mashing his upper and lower jaw together to where he’d force the feel of intensity on his face. “You know her ?! Where is she ?! Where is Lana ?! “ Lu was unable to notice at the moment due to his frustration but his grip on her arm tightened.She was the closest thing she had to Lana and he needed her back no matter what it took he made it a promise to protect his sister and he felt it was his duty to protect his sister through thick and thin. But after seeing this girl in her condition he felt as if he was obliged to protect her also help this girl . Lu’s mission to stop Yani urgency went up a bit there was no way he could tell how many people he did this too.He shook her once more “ Come on tell me ? “ His shaking was a bit lighter this time showing a bit of a depressed feeling. “ Eden..Morgan and Lana they’re all I have left Im there big brother Im who they look up to you have to please tell me where she is ?! “ Lu tone had went down to one of a begging type. Larry looked down a bit first time he’d seen his leader in such a situation not NightOwl expecially not Lucious Creed. Ohblivious: Mary paused when she felt the man grip her shoulders as soon as she mentioned the girl she was speaking of. “Ah so I was right! You do have a sister..” Mary felt his grip tighten on her, she never had anything this strong grip onto her, she tried to force him off her but she paused and stared at him. Her cold blood red eyes gazed at him. “I don’t know where she is..” She said softly looking away. She couldn’t betray her creator like that, plus Mary was heartless she could care less if someone was depressed until she looked at his face. A weird feeling fell upon her, like something was all her fault, it made her smile wipe away in an instance. “L-Look I’m sorry, I can’t help you, I need to go back to my Daddy..” She coughed a bit standing up straight and shoving him back away from her. She wiped the blood off her lips and chin and stared at him, you could see the pained look in her eyes. She doesn’t know what she does is bad but deep down inside of her she does know, but she hides it away to make herself feel better.. she has to survive, it wasn’t her fault she was built like this, it wasn’t fair. Mary swallowed hard. “You’re Lucious Creed.” She said quietly as she backed up. “You’re her brother…” She bit her lower lip a bit. A small grin on her face now. “Don’t worry! She’s in the right hands.” She said in the most oblivious way possible, she didn’t think Yani’s work was a bad thing, he told her that everything he does is for a good reason and one day everyone will thank him. She smiled a bit starting to think for a little. So then why are these people so sad..? She stood there confused in her own little mind. She began to look up at them again. “P-Please stop looking so weird.. you’re making me feel weird..” She didn’t know what sadness was, nor did she know what remorse or guilt was but she was feeling it, and she hated it. Quickly she looked away from him. “I need to go..” She mumbled trying to shove them out of her way and to leave the warehouse. Uub: Lu felt a bit of dismay at her words she refused to give up Yani , A daughter he knew it would take more than that to make her break . Lu lightly bowed his head his long hair buying his face a bit of dark feeling overturned the ambience over the room. The shoved knocked him back a few feet away the girl was quite strong he allowed his body to waver lifelessly as she did so a bit heart broken he was back at square one. Lu knew it couldn’t end this way he had to break out of character for once this required force. What would Eden do in this situation express. Eden never feared to show them in situations something Lu lacked but now was no time for pride. Lu slowly picked himself up ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=9e-AeRiDEBw )) His tone a bit more darker and sinister definitely not one of a heroes. His hair swayed gently over his his face as he tilted forward “ You just don’t get it do you.. all my life I acted as a hero too the helpless their eyes in the night but yet I was helpless to my own family.. my family a very sad excuse of a family.. I’ve only allowed it to get worse by allowing Yani to breathe a second more. But I must say this when I find Yani all those he had hurt all those he had brought to shame and misery.. all the people he killed .. i’ll make it 10 times worst for him ! “ Lu swung his hair back giving a sickening glare to the girl who held the title of daughter to Yani “I will start by taking the things he holds dearest most and I will set his empire to flames and I will do this until Yani crawls to my feet and begs for me to kill him !.. and this I will do I promise ! “ Lu stated as a blue aura roared fiercely around him. Larry quickly placed a cig upon his mouth while standing beside the doorway which lead outside of the warehouse “ now he’s pissed” Ohblivious: Mary’s eyes widened at the sight, she felt a dark aura suddenly appear, this man was once a good man but the man named Yani she trusted and cared for was now said to be a bad man. She was filled with confusion and stuck in her mind. She stared at him as he was literally thrown back from his own power, he looked angry. She shook her head in disagreement. “Liar!” Her scream echoed through the room like a wave like screech. She wasn’t sure who to trust, why would he say these things? Yani was a good man.. why would he ruin anyone’s family when he has his own? “Lana and Yani are happy together.. don’t ruin it.” She spoke softly now. Except her mind was spinning, she hated this feeling, she was filled with so many feelings she wasn’t sure which to focus on. “Whatever Yani does has nothing to do with me, so let me live in peace. It..it’s not my fault.. I didn’t do anything.” She hissed, her long red hair trailed down her back. She stared at Lu, his glare was piercing her heart, it stung, only she can give these looks never has she gotten one back. Mary took a step back from him. “Wait.. when you say.. take things dearest to him.. do you.. mean..?” She started to chuckle. “Oh no no..” She ran her fingers through her hair. “You’re gonna have to catch me first..” She giggled running up the wall as her long sharp nails dug into the wall, she climbed all the way back to the ceiling and hung upside down on the pole. “Come on now, I can’t let you hurt him.. he’s innocent!” She called out pulling herself up and quickly jumping to the next pole and back and forth to confuse him. Her extreme speed letting her hop from one place to another until finally she stopped right behind him poking his shoulder and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “If you’ve been a hero for so long.. why stop now?” She whispered and quickly shot away from him before he could latch onto her, she sped up and climbed up the wall again, her nails clinging to the side of the wall as she backflipped onto a pole again. She giggled playfully Uub: Lu eyes met her every movement , He gently tilted his head allowing his ear to catch the echoes she had casted among every pole. She was clearly more faster then him but to his luck he didn’t need to chase her. “ As much as I would love to play games with you I’m in a bit of a hurry “ Lu swiftly swayed his hands into his pocket quickly pulling out a tool Densuke had invented 10 years ago. It’s cool metal texture allowed him to place it upon his bottom lip before placing his palms upon both his ears before blowing as hard as he can.Another countermeasure` for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,1so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whistle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruciating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motor skills. This would also be even more horrifying, once the noise stopped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear.If succeeded Lu would lunge forward attempting to catch her before she had circum any damage from a fall from one of the poles while pulling of his shirt forcing it as a bond where he’d attempt to seal her wrist together tightly. If this were successful Lu would quickly launch her over his shoulder as Larry layed wasted due to receiving some damage to his ear as well. Ohblivious: Mary giggled as she hopped around until she paused. She sensed something was wrong. He wasn’t going to chase… he didn’t wanna play. She pouted as she stopped hopping and turned to look at him. “Hey now this isn’t any fu—“ She shut up as she tilted her head in confusion. “Hey that thing.. what is it?” She asked leaning forward a bit, until she heard a loud screeching noise that pierced her sensitive ears. She gasped trying to cover her ears, she felt herself slowly losing it, she was losing all control of any senses she had. “M-Make it stop!” She ordered. “P-Please..” She held on strong for a while until finally she gave up, and let go of the pole. Her body fell lifeless off the pole and into Lu’s arms. A blackness filled her now calm looking eyes, all she saw was Lu’s face as she was tossed over his shoulder before she blacked out. She hung there over his shoulder as her long red hair fell over her face, her long legs dangles in front of him as her stomach was laid upon his shoulder. This poor clueless girl, lost in her own thoughts, confused and oblivious. Now all that’s left of her was to know the truth. She regained consciousness slowly to speak again. “D-don’t hurt me.. I’m just doing my best to survive.. l-like you..” She pleaded a soft mumble before she knocked out again slowly, and she was right. She was only trying to survive, but who knows maybe she could find another way. But.. for now, she’s stuck with Lu and his friends and family. Category:Ark 16